


Encalminé

by TexasDreamer01



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexasDreamer01/pseuds/TexasDreamer01
Summary: Storms may scatter flotsam, but to becalm drifts everything back into wary eyesight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitashvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitashvi/gifts).



> [Original post](http://texasdreamer01.tumblr.com/post/149980437545/random-yu-gi-oh-ship-meme).
> 
> Prompt: Write a fight scene! - Offershipping (Ryuuji Otogi x Yugi Mutou)

_The Puzzle was safe_. This was Yugi’s first thought. And with it was the consolation that _mou hitori no Yugi_ was also safe. It was the only reason, really, that he put up such a lack of fight to Ryuuji’s incandescent rage.

Well. It certainly helped knowing that the reason he was so frantically dodging and parrying wild blows with his friend was because of anger caused by long-buried grief. He knew the feeling, how it could worm its way under your skin and itch until you went mad with it. Yugi knew, also, that this was nothing more than a short-term solution; a brief bout of violently-expressed emotion that couldn’t pass muster in the long run.

He bided his time. Ryuuji was smart (and tall, which was always an indubitable advantage in a fight), but he didn’t have much practice in the way of actual confrontations. Calculations were being made on the fly in Yugi’s mind, watching closely how quickly his friend-opponent tired. _Wait for it_ …

There, a minute slowing of rapid blows, the panting of exertion that was subliming into stifled sobs. Yugi darted forward, escaping the other’s waning fury, to tackle Ryuuji to the ground. Air whooshed out of both their lungs, the duelist groaning at his hands slamming into the unforgiving linoleum beneath them. Still, he held tight, refusing to budge at the half-hearted slaps to his back and furious, bereaved drags of breath that shook the chest underneath him.

“He’s gone, he’s _gone_ -”

Yugi shushed him, shifting in gentle increments so he hovered closely instead of suffocated with good intentions, a hug that was delicately planned and carefully executed. Slender fingers trailed from fists made sore by wild emotions to rub soothingly at beringed biceps. Moments passed, eventually waning into wet hiccups and reddened eyes. He rested his hands on Ryuuji’s cheeks, unafraid of the streaks of tears that were beginning to dry.

“I know, I know.”


End file.
